


Safe Journeys

by B1nary_S0lo



Series: Aylwen Lavellan [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Coming of Age, Dalish Elves, Gen, Goodbyes, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B1nary_S0lo/pseuds/B1nary_S0lo
Summary: As Aylwen prepares to leave for the Conclave, Keeper Deshanna says goodbye.





	

“You’re sure you have everything, _da’len_?” Keeper Deshanna said.

She and her First, Aylwen, stood in the tent that served as both of their residence. At the Keeper’s words, Aylwen, who had been pulling her scarf around her neck, sighed heavily, turning once more into the adolescent who had given Deshanna so much grief years ago.

“Yes, Keeper,” she said. “Everything is packed and re-packed and double checked, just as you wanted.”

“Good,” said Deshanna. She ignored Aylwen’s tone. She’d never had much patience for whining, now as then. “Come here.”

Aylwen rolled her eyes, but moved closer. Deshanna stepped forward to adjust and smooth out minuscule wrinkles in her First’s travel clothes. Aylwen fidgeted.

“ _Keeper_ ,” she protested. “I can manage on my own, you know.”

Deshanna gave her a look, but said nothing. She set about straightening Aylwen’s scarf, ignoring the second sigh and eye roll she got in response.

“What are you to do when you arrive in Kirkwall?” Deshanna said.

“Board the ship bound for Amaranthine,” Aylwen replied. “The ship leaves at half past. _Don_ _’t_ be late.”

For this last part, Aylwen did such a good impression of the Keeper that Deshanna couldn’t help by crack a smile, which Aylwen returned.

Satisfied that her apprentice’s clothes were in order, Deshanna stepped back, face settling into her usual serious expression.

“And from Amaranthine?” she said. “What are you to do?”

“Your contacts will be waiting at the docks,” Aylwen said. “I’m to travel with them to the Conclave by land.”

Deshanna nodded. “Very good. You remembered.”

Aylwen grinned. “Of course I did,” she said.

Still smiling, she reached for her pack and staff. After strapping them to her back, she stood before the Keeper and spread her arms.

“How do I look?” she said, turning in place.

Deshanna crossed her arms.

“Like an unremarkable mage,” she said. “Which is the point.”

“ _Keeper._ ”

Deshanna grinned again. She stepped forward, rested her hands on Aylwen’s shoulders, and met her eyes. She had to look up to do so. The girl was a good head taller than she was now.

“You look very grown up,” Deshanna said. “And I’m very proud of you.”

She felt a lump in her throat. What she said was true but, even so, when Deshanna looked at Aylwen she could still see the grinning, cheerful four-year-old she’d rescued and raised. For a moment, doubt clouded her thoughts. How could she let her apprentice go out into the world alone?

Aylwen seemed to sense what the Keeper was thinking, because she planted her own hands on Deshanna’s shoulders, and smiled bravely.

“I’ll be all right, Keeper,” she said. “I can look after myself.”

“I know,” Deshanna said. “But do be careful. Don’t go looking for trouble, and for _goodness sake_ , avoid Templars.” She gave Aylwen a gentle shake, driving the point home.

“I’ll be careful,” Aylwen said.

She swallowed, seemed to hesitate, then leaned forward and swiftly embraced Deshanna. The Keeper hid her face in Aylwen’s shoulder and blinked back tears.

They stepped apart at the sounds of many footsteps and voices beginning to sing outside the tent. Deshanna cleared her throat.

“It seems they’re ready for you,” she said.

Aylwen nodded. Her own lip trembled. Deshanna tried to smile.

“Write when you get the chance,” she said. She gently nudged Aylwen forward. “Go on. They’re waiting.”

Aylwen nodded. With one last watery smile at the woman who’d raised her, she opened the tent flap and headed outside. Once she was gone, it rustled back into place.

Deshanna wiped her eyes, and took a moment to collect herself. She reminded herself that she was doing the right thing, that this experience would be good for Aylwen, and that she would be all right. She had to be.

The Keeper took a deep breath, then headed outside to begin the farewell ceremony.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote a story about Aylwen that doesn't include Cullen, which is something I've been wanting to do for awhile!
> 
> I mean, he's great and all, but there's more to her life than him :P


End file.
